


Scarletts  Day

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: A wedding in the Redmond household.





	Scarletts  Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for one of the Redmond twins to get married. But is she sure.

“Well?” She says giving a twirl.

“ Stunning, you scrub up well”

“Cheeky Bast……”

“Muuuum I need a hand” came the call from up stairs.

“ Saved by the yell “ said John laughing.

Kayleigh just shook her head and started up the stairs.

“Coming Mand” she said.

John looked outside,”  Lovely day for a wedding” he said to himself. “ Perfect even “.

People were already gathering outside, funny how a bride always attracted a crowd,some he knew,he recognised a few of Scarletts fellow midwives, and a couple of off duty cops from the same station as Mandy ,most were complete strangers to him.

“ What you thinking Pops ? “ he hadn't noticed Scarlett walking in to the room.

“Lovely day for a wedding, lovely day ,beautiful bride , proud dad “

“Lucky bride “ she said.

“Think so ? “ said John.

“Know so “ she said kissing his forehead “To have parents like you two,more than lucky I think ,blessed would be a better description”

“Nice to hear “ John grinned.

“ It's true dad , even Pete has noticed how much you and mum are in love even after twenty two years “

“Twenty three “

“Twenty three,after his mum and dad split he was a bit cynical about love and that until he met me, and now he's a member of the John and Kayleigh fan club. It's only when he told me what he noticed that I realised he's right. You always kiss mum goodbye when you leave the house,you squeeze her bum when you think no one's looking ,you give her kisses all the time,and you're always holding hands or touching each other,and you have a special look that you keep for each other.He told me that he hopes we'll be like you two,still acting like newlyweds when we're old”

“Cheeky git, I think he means mature “

“ Still a compliment though “ she smiled.

“What's Mandy done now ? “ he asked.changing the subject.

“Got jewellery caught in her dress,”

“Couldn't you help ?”

“Yes I could ,but ..” She just smiled.

“Brides prerogative ?.”

“”Might be “

They both laughed.

“Typical Mandy “ said Scarlett

“Typical bloody Scarlett “ replied John.

John was always amazed by how much Scarlett looked like her mother,albeit a good bit taller,she was taller than John now,but she had Kayleigh's colouring ,build and smile and was almost as outgoing and bubbly,but she had John's brains he liked to think,and a filter .Amanda,the oldest of the twins by 3 mins,was the same height and colouring but had the Kitson lack of filter,and the fiery redhead temper of her mother,a combination that got her in a lot more trouble growing up. But whenever she got into trouble Scarlett was there to back her up.

Kayleigh was the stricter parent, the twins, like their mother could wrap John round their little fingers and he loved it.

“Still an hour till our cars due dad,might as well sit down,rest your hip”

“No it's not sore standing,I'm fine, when's Aunty Mandy coming to dress you?”.

“Sophie and Chloe picked her up 20 mins ago so they'll be here anytime”.

“It's nice your aunt and cousins dressing the bride,a nice family thing” John said.

“Well either them or Mum ,gran and Mandy what could possibly go wrong there eh “ she giggled, so much like Kayleigh,it was scary.

“ Every bloody thing “ he laughed “ Every bloody thing possible”.

The sound of Kayleigh and Mandy having what they would call “ a frank exchange of views,” permeated from upstairs.

“Only bloody you Mandy how do you manage to be so bloody clumsy?”

“It's not like I meant it mum,Christ sake,accidents happen “.

“Aye but a lot more often around you “

“Look it's not as bad as it …..”

There was a loud clatter followed by some distinctly unlady like language.

John and Scarlett looked at each other,John raised his eyebrows and looked up. Scarlett picked up on the hint.

“What you done now Mand ? “ she said heading up the stairs.

“You idiot Mandy, that's ruined .Mum,you'll have to change there's no way you can wear that”

“John “ Kayleigh shouted from the top landing,” Your daughter's managed to spill makeup on me ,can you help me change please?”

“Oh Christ” he thought “No problem love “ he said. And noticed again it was “his” daughter when there was trouble.

John went into his and Kayleigh's bedroom,she had what he thought must be eyeshadow or that blusher stuff in several colours down the front of her dress. She had a face like thunder,but when she saw him smiling she smiled back .

“Bloody Mandy “ they said in unison.

“I said I'm bloody sorry “ said Mandy from the spare room .” It slipped “

“I'll kneel down ,you pull my dress up over my head ,and mind the hair,it's cost you a fortune ok.”

“Ok this ain't my first rodeo, Kayleigh I've pulled your clothes off plenty times,” then whispered “ can I use my teeth?”

“Shush “ she said stifling a giggle “doors open”

 

He managed to get the dress of without damage. She had on a lace bodysuit ,hold ups and heels ,even nudging sixty she was in great condition, she stood up and kissed him just as  
Mandy came in ,.

“Jesus mum shouldn't you keep that for the bedroom,?”

“And this is ? “ said Kayleigh as she walked to the door.

“You know what I mean”

Kayleigh left the room to go into the other room to get her standby outfit,suddenly John heard her scream and she ran back into the room, shut the door and started blushing.

John heard laughter then heard Mandy senior as they called Kayleigh's sister shout,

“ I'd say show yourself Kayleigh, but seems you already have, I think someone here needs CPR”.

 

“ Oh John I'm mortified, “ said Kayleigh, “ I didn't know Mandy and the girls were here”

“ Thought girls didn't bother about seeing each other in that type of thing “ he said indicating her underwear .

“They don't, but Steve was bringing a bag up the stairs,how can I look him in the face after what he's seen ?”

John was laughing out loud ,

“Bet he never looked at your face once “,

“You're not helping John,” she said with a smile forming “ Stop it “

“It's fine it's not like you were naked,just dressed a little em a little, sexually “.

“But Steve of all people”

“He'll be fine,honest he won't mention it” John opened the door to leave, “ After all i never said nowt about your Mandy now did I”

“Joh….” he shut the door behind him and went downstairs.

“ Is she as embarrassed as me?” asked Steve.

“Mortification level 10?”

“Near enough “ replied Steve, “She's more like Mandy than I thought though “

Him and John both laughed.

Scarlett came downstairs and came over to give uncle Steve a big hug.

 

“ Very handsome uncle Steven that colour suits you”

“What Black ?”

“Well a pretty face and all that “ Scarlett giggled and went to see her aunt and cousins in the dining room.

“Honest to God John “ Said Steve “It's like there are three bloody Kayleigh's in this house,how are you not mental ?”.

“Medication and partial deafness” John replied .

 

Half an hour later ,Kayleigh came down stairs in a stunning coat and dress combination,and a distinctly mother of the bride hat .

Steve had his back to her,talking to John,John had a huge smile on his face, ,”Hi Kayleigh” he said .

Steve turned round and was wearing dark glasses and holding a white cane from the greenhouse in his hand.

“Is that you doctor?” he said,” I was walking up stairs and was struck blind help me”.

Kayleigh burst out laughing and punched him gently on the shoulder, “Bloody mental you” she said.

The bridesmaids and flower girls were ready ,only people up stairs were Scarlett and Mandy senior.

“ Right John ,You go into the dining room, Scarlett will go into the sitting room and face the door,the photographer will be behind her,when I tell you you go into the sitting room and the photographer will be able to catch your expression when you first see her,Ok “

“ Sure Kayleigh I know you said”

“Just checking” she said smoothing his lapel. “Only have the one chance of a first look you know”

 

“Right John in you go “ said Mandy

“Jesus “ said John as he took in the vision that was his daughter, his flesh and blood,tall elegant, makeup and hair done exquisitely. Her long lace and chiffon dress showed off her curves and was arranged behind her, and a Vail with Nana Roses pearls sewn in sat perfectly on her head.

“ Get upstairs young lady,Your not going out dressed like that “ he Joked. He knew he was filling up.So did Scarlett.

“If you make me cry by you crying dad ,I'll give you something to cry for “

“Your stunning ,absolutely, how did someone like me make someone as beautiful as you?”

“Well dad “ she started saying “ When a man and a lady really like each other they……”

“Ok people cars are here” said Sophie “ Let's get the party started”

John and Scarlett were the only ones in the house now,all the other cars were gone and they were waiting for the bridal car.

“Dad ? “

“What love?”

“What did it feel like when you knew Mum was the one?”

John turned from the window.

“Why are you asking that now? “

“Because I'm not sure !”

“It's nerves love,prenuptial jitters,everyone gets them “.

“You didn't, mum didn't, aunt Mandy and Uncle Steve didnt”

“How do you know that ?”

“I asked them”

“You never asked me”

“No but uncle Paul said you couldn't wait to get married to mum,you kept trying to hurry him up that morning”

“So you asked him too ?”

“And aunt Claire “

“When?”

“Weeks ago when the…..”

“Weeks ago,bloody weeks ago,you asked them all this weeks ago and you ask me now,Christ Scarlett you pick your moments”

“I hoped I'd work it out by now,but I haven't,  
obviously “

“Obviously “

“I do love Pete very much,and I want to be with him”

“There you go then” said John “You've worked it out”

“But is he the one ? “

“Are you his ?”

“He says I am”

“ Do you love him enough to give him what he wants ?”

“ I talk to mum about that type of thing thank you very much “

“God not that you Muppet, do you love him enough to marry him ,because he knows you're the one for him ,his special one ,the one he was born to be with,the missing part of his heart ,the missing piece of the jigsaw he needs in his life,his forever one?”

“ Yes I do “ she said.

“Despite the fact that he might not be your one?”

“Yes I wouldn't want to hurt him”

“So you would marry him to make him happy,even although you had your doubts, and I'm guessing you would stay true,despite your doubts ?”

“Of course I would “Said Scarlett sounding affronted “You didn't raise a slapper dad “

John smiled.

“ Am I missing something here dad ? “

“You answered your own question”

“ How did i ?”she asked.

“Well if your willing to put your own needs and desires before someone else's,and make a life long sacrifice for that same someone,just to make sure that they are really truly happy,then that someone might just be the one “

“Yes I think he just might be “ she ran over and hugged him.

“Mum's wrong you know,” she said

“What about ?”

“ She told me never to ask you for relationship advice ,cause you talk shit,”

“Cars here “ shouted Alfie from the front door.

“C'mon dad “ said Scarlett “I've got a husband to catch”

Alfie who had volunteered to drive the wedding car and Scarlett helped John and his new hip into the car first , against his very vocal protest.

As she went to close the door,the sun behind her made her red hair look like it was aflame.

“Dad “

“What love ?”

“Thanks for going out of your way to explain”

“ Somethings are worth going out of your way for “ he replied.

She closed the door of the vintage Red Fiat 500 that Uncle Steve had booked,and walked to the other side,a huge smile on her face.


End file.
